La Dulce Venganza
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Naruto es abandonado en el valle del fin y dado por muero por konoha, luego se da cuenta de que siempre a sido odiado sin saber que un encuentro entre el y su abuelo hara temblar a las naciones Ninjas con ayuda de su sensei y la famila que esta por descubrir Harem y Lemon.
1. Capitulo 0: Prologo

Esto es lo que basicamente pasa cuando A: bebes mucha coca cola Light, B: Ves mucho, muchos Cómics de Sonic Issue, y C: conoces a un montón de lunáticos, ya sin más blablá empecemos.

* * *

**Prologo**: **_El Incio de la Venganza_**.

El valle del fin con las típicas estatuas de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, como si los estuvieran realmente hay observando ese combate a muerte sin ningún sentido aparente.

Disputándose quién era el más fuerte solo por el capricho de una peli rosa, o mejor dicho par terminar y poner punto y coma sobre quién era el más fuerte entre el rubio uzumaki y el moreno Uchiha que se miraban con odio cada uno desde el lado que les correspondía en las estatuas.

- ¡SASUKE!- grito con todas sus fuerzas un rubio cubierto por el manto Biju generando una esfera de aire en dirección hacia su contrincante.

- ¡NARUTO!- el aparentemente demonio se lanza desde la estatua solo para chocar técnicas con el rubio.

BOOOOMMM (grandes efectos lo sé)

El choque se deshizo, todo indicaba el simple hecho de que el rubio venció al pelinegro con su último ataque dejándolos a ambos tan heridos que sus ropas su camisas se despedazaron del golpe, Naruto cubierto de sangre se empezó a mover por el lago con sus pocas cantidades de chacra se lograba medio mantener en pie, lo suficiente como para llegar al inconsciente Uchiha, cosa que logro quedándosele mirando un rato antes de embozar una siniestra sonrisa.

- JAJAJA, Mírate y dijiste "un fracasado siempre será un fracasado", bueno Sasuke este fracasado te acaba de patear el culo- el rubio empezó su baile de la victoria antes de desmallarse por falta de chacra.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, en el lago siendo levemente mecidos por la frías aguas que les lavaba un poco la sangre en piel, si estuvieran consientes seguro los dos morirían de hipotermia, Naruto de espalda contra el cielo estaba absorto de lo que ocurría a unos centímetros de él.

- Entonces, tú dices que ya lo tienes localizado- La primera voz era grave rozando la severa, a los lados de Naruto se veía la forma completa de un hombre de entrando en la vejez ya, vestido de un bata ninja negra debajo de una blanca, con su mayor parte del cuerpo vendad, asomando un poco su único ojo negro hacia Naruto.

- Neh Danzo-sama, no se sienta mal, mire en cuanto muera konoha necesitara un nuevo Jinchuriki, uno que está bajo nuestro control- Danzo le dirigió una mirada hostil- es... Es decir, suyo si suyo danzo-sama- La segunda voz era relajada de unos 17 años con tonalidades algo pervertidas, no se le dio mucha importancia a ese ser que paso a inyectarle algo al cuello de Naruto.

- ¿Eso es suficiente?- El joven rio un poco dándole paso al anciano que se arrodillo lo suficiente como para tocarle la vena a Naruto.

- Si, sin duda, Muerto, bien hecho, la verdad cuanto tardara el Kyubi en salir de ahí- el adulto frunció el ceño cuando vio al joven shinobi hincarse de brazos antes de amenazarlo con su Sharingan.

- Ok, ok bueno serán una 12 o 13 horas tendremos a partir de eso para reclutar al otro Uzumaki, luego usaremos el Mokuton y tendremos al Kyubi en nues… es decir sus manos- Danzo cubrió su ojo a la vez que observaba el cuerpo de Naruto siendo llevado por la corriente del mar.

- Ya veo… pobre del chico murió sin tener sentido a su vida- el líder de la raíz De nuevo oyó una risa leve de parte del su compañero antes de voltear hacia el bosque ver a una silueta con cabello plateado y desaparecer vueltos maderas.

En eso termino de aparecer en el lago Kakashi, viendo a todas artes buscando indicios de alguien mas solo notando unos troncos flotando con gusto, luego miro a Sasuke lo tomo en sus hombros busco un rato miro el cuerpo de Naruto siendo llevado por la corriente y sin impórtale si seguía con vida o no desapareció en una nube de humo.

El agua empezó a caer, Naruto o el cuerpo de Naruto se movió conforme al capricho de del lago, entumecido, con manchas de sangre y sin su característico color moreno, además de que su cabello por imposible que pareciera empezaba a ganar un toque bermellón a la vez que le crecía.

- Ohh miren esto, parece ser que encontramos algo bueno- Naruto estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia mientras del cabello lo tomaban de una manera completamente brusca.

- Si jefe mire, parece un shinobi de la hoja ¿cuánto cree que nos den por el?- por un minuto el suicidio pareció una opción en la mente del rubio que no sintió cuando un cuchillo se le clavo en el abdomen.

-_¿Por qué?, ¿porque Kakashi sensei me abandono?- __**¡JAJAJA! resonó en la cabeza del rubio, pero mira que eres idiota hasta el fin del mundo, acaso no ves la realidad, todos desde tu preciosa Oba-chan hasta tus sen-seis desde siempre aun sin darte cuenta te han odiado a mas no poder**_.

- _No, no es cierto- Naruto empezó a contonearse tratando de entender qué demonios pasaba mientras afuera los tres bandidos se le quedaban viendo extrañados- __**¿Qué no es cierto?, por favor desde niño todos, mujeres, hombres todo el que se cruzaba en tu maldito camino te odiaba.**_

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿qué ganas?- el cuerpo de Naruto se llenó del manto del Biju casi por completo- __**Quiero que mi sangre demuestre lo que vale, Quiero que muestres tu satisfacción al segar una vida, quiero que por una maldita vez mi clan no sea denigrado, quiero que seas quien eres por una maldita vez, ¡ se Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki- Uchiha!- **_El grito profundo despertó del sueño vio con claridad una en su vida, desde Iruka hasta Kakashi todos los aldeanos lo odiaban sus seres queridos, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke todos lo abandonaron así que viendo al hombre del grito Naruto activo por segunda vez su Sharingan de dos aspas.

- Tanto que le costó a Sasuke y yo lo logro a la segunda- una pequeña sonrisa se formó frente al hombre que no era otro si no Madara Uchiha, que lo tomo de los hombros y lo alzo sonriendo.

- Para ser ya un joven tienes poco peso, dime ¿Qué comes a diario?- Naruto mostro una pequeña sonrisa antes de ser abrazado por el hombre.

Afuera la cosa se pintó de lo contrario, los bandidos y su sangre ahora pintaban a gusto el suelo y el rio con su sangre, sentado en una piedra con algo de llevar en su boca tarareando una canción, se hallaba un peli negro vestido de una chaqueta negra arriba de una franela blanca sobre unas bermudas negras junto a unas piernas de piel bronceada hasta unas típicas sandalias ninjas negras, se mostraba de unos 12 o 13 años.

- Ahh… parece que al fin despiertas, ya acabe con esas ratas despreocúpate y recupérate, debo llevarte con mi padre- Naruto se quedó en silencio cuando vio el escenario antes de ver como el pelinegro se levantaba y lo volteaba a ver.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Uchiha Fuan.

Continuara.

* * *

Que tal, bien, mal, más o menos acepto cualquier cosa XD.


	2. Capitulo 1: Comienza La Historia

Nah estaba aburrido y entonces me puse a continuar el Fic.

- "Hola"- persona hablando.

_- "Hola"- persona pensando. _

**- "**_**Muere**__"- __**Jutsu**__._

- "_**Amigos"**__- _**Espíritu**_** y/o demonios **_**hablando.**

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 7:00 pm la noche cubrió todo el mundo conocido por los Shinobis, desde los arboles hasta lo lagos estaban de un completo color negro, entre algún lugar poco más delante de Konoha, las pocas señales de vida eran una luciérnagas brillando a gusto, las ranas croaban sin problema, en las copas de los arboles saltando de un a otro, un Joven de apenas 13 años se golpeaba la cabeza con las ramas que saltaba su captor o rescatador o con un carajo se le pueda llamar a esa situación.

- Ok, según informes eres medio idiota así que te lo diré lento, uno: si, si soy un Uchiha, tengo 13 años, te dieron por muerto en konoha ya que al parecer alguien te inyecto algo para bajar tus niveles cardiacos hasta casi morir, dos: estamos en camino a una ubicación cercana a la antigua aldea de los remolinos, mi padre te espera hay necesita hablar contigo, tres: mira hombre, mi padre es algo así como tu…

Naruto no termino de oír cuando del hombro del chico fue tirado pasando por ramas desgarrándose los pantalones ya que no tenía camisa, luego de eso le siguieron varias piedras afiladas, que le doblaron los tendones, luego y dando gracias al pendejismo de su escolta termino de nuevo en un rio arrastrado por la corriente sin poder moverse aún, sin duda, ahora tenía dos Uchihas a los cual patear el culo.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato.

Era el ambiente perfecto, todo el pueblo de pies a cabeza a pesar de ser la noche más oscura del mundo el pueblo se llenaba de luz gracias a los fuegos artificiales y luces de fiestas, regocijándose de su poder, prostitutas se contoneaban en las calles sin ninguna vergüenza, a sus lados los Shinobis y civiles parecían estar en un orgasmo eterno, el sake, las mujeres, las drogas se salían por donde sepa Kami, todos ignorantes de que, en su cama del hospital cierto Uchiha recostado en le daba lo mismo las visitas o regalos de parte de lames suelas o fangirls, vestido de la bata de paciente Sasuke mantenía su nuevo y poderoso Mangekyo Sharingan activo solo visto desde su ojo izquierdo ya que el resto de su cabeza estaba envuelta en un vendas.

- ¡Sasuke-Kun!- el Uchiha bufo un poco viendo cuando por la puerta paso el dolor de cabeza más grande del mundo, con su típico cabello de chicle masticado, tan plana que poda ser confundido por un hombre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas suponiendo que estuvo llorando hasta cierto punto, su típico traje rojo, todo lo percato antes de ser embestido por la chica en un abrazo sin corresponder.

- Déjame en paz- le susurró al oído esperando que Sakura entendiera el mensaje por desgracia no fue así.

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!, ¡ESTABA TAN ASUSTADA NO PODIA CREER QUE ESE DEMONIO TE Hiciera ESO!, ¡JAMAS LO PERDONARE!- en eso Sasuke la vio directo a los ojos con su Mangekyo antes de expresar sus palabras.

- Tsukiyomi…- Sasuke vio como Sakura caía e un Genjutsu a la vez que mostro interés en ver qué pasaba por la ventana.

- _Mal nacidos_- Sasuke empezó a ver todo era un jodido festival, personas de allá para acá sin ningún interés aparente por el rubio Kitsune, el peli negro empezó mascullar entre dientes, la persona que lo daba todo por ellos y ¿así le pagaban?, Sasuke empezó a ver a una bola de ratas en vez de personas, el colmo de males fue cuando pasaron con un cartel que decía en letras grandes y rojas "a muerto el demonio Kyubi: Naruto Uzumaki" peor el hecho de ver quienes lo cargaban: los concejales que dejaron atrás sus edades para cargar semejante peso, la ira empezó a consumir hasta el punto que lo dejo fluir por los ojos.

- ¡QUE MIERDAS!- el grito de todos lo llenaron de satisfacción y más al ver como el cartel se consumía en un anormal fuego negro, rio un poco, su poder lo llenaba realmente ahora portaba los mismos ojos que su hermano.

- La verdad Dobe, desperdiciaste tus esfuerzos en esta aldea y en mí, con estos ojos…. no habrá nadie que me detenga- pasándole por encima como si fuera basura Sasuke vio con algo de molestia a Sakura, trato de abrir la puerta ganándose una descarga en todo su cuerpo, tratando de nuevo volvió a pasar lo mismo otra vez, al final se acostó en su cama pensando deductivamente antes de que…

- Si es una pena, tanto esfuerzo para que al final te traten peor que la basura, podre chico, sin padres, con un amor no correspondido, maestros que siempre lo despreciaron Ahh y no olvidemos un compañero que quiso matarlo- Sasuke vio a través de la ventana, una silueta femenina por lo menos más alta que el con su largo cabello negro ondulado por la brisa restregando su hermoso color gracias a los fuegos artificiales.

- _Es hermosa-_ Sasuke dio dos pasos atrás antes de preparar un Jutsu Katon.

- Espera Emo vengador de mierda, ante de que intentas matarme permíteme contarte una historia, una bonita historia, llena de amor, odio y de un idiota que lo dio todo por su aldea- la mujer rompió la ventana sin tocarla para hacer dos la primera dejarse ver por completo, llevaba un una camisa apretada comprimiendo sus pechos copa C sin mangas y dejando su abdomen al aire era casi del tamaño de Itachi, al igual que él tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, un pequeño short le cubría la entrepierna y su perfecto trasero y sus pies eran cubiertos con botas negras.

- ¿hablas de Naruto? – Sasuke observo como la Kunoichi jugaba con su cabello a la vez que llegaba a su lado del cuarto tomando las flores, vio un segundo las cartas y luego rio como desquiciada.

- ¡JAJAJA QUE GRACIA!- La joven se desplomo al piso riéndose tan fuerte que si no fuera por el sello de silencio, toda konoha la oiría.

- Que te hace tanta gracia- Sasuke se hartó de ver como la chica se reía paso a verla fijamente con su Dōjutsu.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo, solo me reía de esto "Estimado Sasuke Uchiha le mandamos esto como muestra de nuestro respeto y admiración al a ver sobrevivido a la batalla contra el monstro Del Uzumaki, con todo nuestro gratitud por haberlo acabado el consejo de konoha", eso me mata de risa, primeo dicen que le tienen respeto y admiración a un Uchiha y ahora dicen que te tienen gratitud a ti pero no a tu hermano jajaja, que chiste tan bueno- la chica siguió riendo hasta que Sasuke la tomo del cuello.

- ¡¿Qué QUIERES DECR CON ESO?!- Sasuke enfoco su Mangekyo Sharingan en la chica que bufo mostrando su ojo claramente de dinastía Uchiha.

- ¿Qué?- en eso Sasuke se sumergió en un Genjutsu.

**En el Genjutsu.**

Era el mismo campo de entrenamiento al cual Itachi solía llevar a Sasuke a ver el lago, y eso mismo estaba haciendo salvo que en vez de ser Sasuke era la misma chica de hace unos segundos, abrazada a Itachi, sonriendo ambos (Itachi sonriendo + chica=error, error, error acción no compatible).

- Itachi-Kun dime, que es ¿esa misión que te ha mandado el consejo que es tan urgente?- la chica empezó a preocuparse acto que logro sacarle una leve carcajada a Itachi solo logrando que la chica inflara los cachetes súper molesta.

- ¡¿AHH QUE VIENE ESA RISA?!- El grito/pregunta de la chica lleno a Itachi de un leve miedo antes de que esta misma le diera un golpe digno de Tsunade.

- Akari… solo entiende que…. Es mi deber como shinobi, porque este es mi camino ninja- Itachi se reincorporo lo suficiente como para estamparle un beso a la chica antes de que esta protestara por la típica frase del Uchiha.

- Eres un idiota Itachi Uchiha- la chica separo el beso solo para poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Itachi.

- Lo sé, pero soy tu idiota- eso fue lo último dulce que le oyó decir a Itachi.

(…)- cuando salga eso será cambio de escena.

La noche del exterminio Uchiha, ese fue uno de los días más oscuro de toda konoha, horrible, sangriento, la masacre era sin duda una forma perfecta de describir como efectuó Itachi ese maldito plan por el consejo.

Odio, si, sin duda ese era el sentimiento principal de la joven que hace hasta algunos días estaba acaramelada con Itachi, viendo con el más profundo odio a ese asesino que hasta hace algún tiempo llamo "novio", la razón a sus pies, con si sangre derramada por lugares tan diversos que hasta se podría decir que el Uchiha se esmeró matándolos solo para darle la sorpresa a Akari que con sus manos trataba de curarles la heridas a su ya muertos padres.

- Akari… basta ya el Shinigami se los ha llevado- la voz tan sombría de Itachi no le cabía en la mente a su novia.

- Itachi, todas esas veces que me dijiste "te amo", "te quiero", "te protegeré", ¡TODAS ESAS VECES TE BURLABAS DE MI SABIENDO QUE LO QUE DECIA ERA VERDAD!, ¡PORQUE DIME PORQUE!….- La chica no continuo gritando ya que el Uchiha ya tenía la espada contra su cuello.

- Simplemente muere y no me hagas esto más difícil- Itachi de golpe le atravesó el corazón a su novia con la espada sin prestar si quiera algo de atención al hecho de ver como ella le gritaba "no" o como con su último aliento le susurraba "aun así…. Te amo".

La chica cayo teniendo todo a su alrededor de color gris, la muerte la llevaba solo una pregunta se le formaba en la cabeza "porque", antes de desplomarse sintió unos brazos cargándola.

- Pobre chica… mira en estos momentos voy a decírtelo todo espero que no te molestes conmigo o con el consejo pero bueno, Danzo-sama te necesita para algo muy especial.

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de desmayarse.

**Fuera del Genjutsu.**

Sasuke despertó, no sabía que debía impresionarlo mas, ¿el hecho de que fuera atrapado por un Genjutsu teniendo el Mangekyo Sharingan?, ¿que fuera una mujer?, ¿saber que su hermano no era Gay?, o el simple hecho de que como el, ella buscaba venganza, dejo de pensar un segundo y vio como la chica jugaba con Sakura como si fuera una muñeca.

- Que cabello tan raro tiene esta niña, además es increíblemente plana si no lo hubiera "confirmado" pensaría que es niño, bueno ya pasamos por los lindos recuerdos, yo ya manosee a esta niña, ahora vamos a hablar de "negocios".

* * *

(…)

Tsunade Senju, era muchas cosas, apostadora, estafadora, embaucadora, siliconas, Gondaime Hokage, era sin duda muchas cosas pero la que más le llenaba de orgullo era: "madre de Naruto Uzumaki", las lágrimas se le secaron por completo, no podía llorar, solo beber tanto sake como el cuerpo aguante, con una expresión de tristeza pintada, la razón, recibió el informe textual de Kakashi donde decía, " Naruto Uzumaki ha muerto", la sola idea de perder a otro ser querido la izo maldecirse el hecho de haberle dado su collar maldito, y tener el cuerpo para ella misma efectuar la autopsia al cadáver sin duda la dejaba sin alma, maldijo de momento la necedad del chico, la estúpida promesa de Sakura y más sin duda que el rubio siguiera con su ridículo sueño de ser Hokage.

- Naruto…. Mi hijo- Un corazón se oía romperse tan fuerte que konoha se calló un segundo, justo cuando iba a tomar otro trago de sake para sofocar el llanto, su único familiar entro con un gran televisor en mano.

- ¡Tsunade-Sama!, ¡Tsunade-Sama!, ¡el Señor feudal la está solicitando urgentemente!- Shizune dejo el televisor enfrente de Tsunade, al acto se ilumino mostrando una cuenda del 10 al 1 hasta llegar a una presentación que decía "el país del fuego le presenta: al señor feudal", una gota se deslizo por la nuca de la Gondaime.

- Mi estimada Gondaime, es un pesar para mi saber que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi a muerto, sin embargo… les recuerdo que el Kyubi es exclusivamente de Konoha, es decir ponga patas a la obra para encontrar al Biju antes que otras aldeas lo averigüen, además, para que no se les vaya a olvida mandare a los 12 guardianes ninjas a vigilarlos- Tsunade empezó a mascullar entre dientes ¿Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Naruto?

- Pero señor feudal, Se necesita a un Uzumaki ya que ningún otro shinobi soportaría el poder del Kyubi sin volverse loco- Tsunade pensó que tenía al señor feudal contra las cuerdas, hasta que lo vio batir su abanico con una pose ultra gay.

- O pero que pesar tan grande, justo que nosotros encontramos a un uzumaki en Takigakure No Sato, mis fuentes indican que es familiar del difunto Jinchuriki además de ser sobrino de la anterior Jinchuriki, como sea el caso tiene un lapso de 3 días para traer al uzumaki a konoha, yo mismo iré a inspeccionar el resultado, recuerde esta es una orden directa del país del fuego- Termino la transmisión, Tsunade no sabía que sentir, ¿felicidad?, ¿odio?, ¿impotencia?. Felicidad por saber que Naruto nunca estuvo solo en el mundo, odio porque a las demás personas les importaba un comino la vida de Naruto, e impotencia al saber que aunque el rubio no estaba solo en el mundo ahora si lo estaba el otro uzumaki.

- Kami... perdónalos- Tsunade empezó a llorar de nuevo tratando de pensar en el sufrimiento del joven por venir.

(…)

En el campo de la piedra, donde se conmemoraba a los caídos y sacrificados, todo era paz, la noche lo sumergió en un apacible y algo estúpido silencio, la razón, el ninja que copia, hijo del colmillo blanco y alumno del Yondaime Hokage se debatía su propia moral y ética a la vez que leía su Icha Icha, logrando un aire de mayor estupidez, los arboles soltaban sus hojas, el frio le congelaba un poco lo parpados pero aun así leía y hablaba con la piedra.

- Obito, Sensei, ¿hice bien en no verificar si Naruto murió o no?- Kakashi iba a tomar la piedra cuando un Kunai se le clavo en la mano.

- Siempre dije que no valías nada, pero sin duda ahora es más que cierto- La voz resonó en la cabeza de Kakashi antes de voltear y decir con el más profundo miedo.

- Shehiko.

(…)

* * *

Naruto disfrutaba del mejor suelo sucio del mundo, lleno de tierra con un poco de lodo, con el pasto levemente quemado, a los lados los arboles eran hermosos llenos de un terrorífico color blanco, Naruto solo oía voces, una de mujer y la otra de un hombre, la mujer le gritaba en forma de reprimenda a Fuan, Naruto sintió como el hombre se le acercaba alborotándole un poco el cabello.

- Tranquilo, pronto estarás bien- Era la primera vez que Naruto sintió el cariño de un padre, solo pudo levantar un poco la vista, viendo así al hombre, debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Kakashi, de cabello negro a un estilo como el suyo levemente largo asemejando el de Madara, con la piel bronceada y estirada del lado derecho, a si mismo con un parche cubriéndole la cuenca ocular del mismo lado.

- ¿Quién eres?- Naruto logro articular una pregunta.

- Uchiha Obito, y a partir de hoy seré tu nuevo Sensei.

Continuara…

* * *

**Jackeline Arely**: Realmente estaba muriendo y así se encontró con Madara, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Kurama kurosaki: **Gracias, eso espero sinceramente. Aquí está la continuación

**Sakurita preciosa: **Si, va a hacer sangrienta jeje.

**Kamen Rider Predator: **Je gracias, ya veras, y la muerte del ciclope bueno eso era algo que sin duda los dejara sin aliento.

**Gerymaru: **Si más bien yo diría anti héroe, pero el caso es que conservara su personalidad hiperactiva siendo una poco más serio je, no desaparecio Naruto estaba medio muerto dejandole hablar con difuntos mientras el kyubi lo curaba.

Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos y comentarios de las personas al leer esto, lo agradezco recuerden, Reviews=escritor feliz=más capítulos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una y Mas Sorpresas

El capítulo 3 listo.

* * *

Naruto apenas abría los con algo de flojera digna de cierto Nara que por alguna razón Tenía la Necesidad de Despellejar a punta de Rasengan, ese deseo se calmó y paso a uno de ver a su "amigable", "Linda" y "femenina" de rodillas y suplicando que la matara, luego paso a lo que le haría a Kakashi…. Kami se apiade de su alma, luego pensó lo que le haría personalmente a Sasuke, jajaja El Kyubi se rio como nunca al ver los pensamientos de su contenedor.

- ¿_De qué te ríes bola de pelo?_ – Naruto empezó a odiar todo y no era precisamente bueno que un zorro demonio gigante lo cabree en especial ahora que puede acceder al Sharingan sin miedo a que lo tachen de imitador.

**- De nada en específico Gaki, solo recuerdo el día que dijiste que lograrías que todos te reconocieran, pero Mírate ahora… tus únicos pensamientos son matar, masacrar y destruir todo a tu paso, debo decir Gaki…. Estoy orgulloso**_**-**_ Naruto arqueo una ceja extrañado de las palabras del Kitsune, nunca le importo realmente que decía el Kyubi, solo le molestaba el hecho de que riera de él.

- Explícate Kyubi…- A pesar de tener apenas 12 años Naruto ahora perdió cada pizca de su personalidad anterior, su cabello se tiño de naranja gracias al esfuerzo del Kitsune por salvarlo, sus marcas de gato en las mejillas simplemente desaparecieron, sus ojos gracias al su sangre Uchiha ganaron un leve oscurecimiento nada muy drástico, sus ropas eran otro cuento, no llevaba camisa o chaqueta ya que su "mejor amigo" se las destruyo con el Chidori, su pantalón apenas se mantenía ya que ahora más que nada parecían bermudas.

- **Gaki, simplemente te digo que le estás haciendo honor a tu clan, pero no importa ahora por que no mejor vas a hablar con tu rescatador- **La voz del demonio se perdió en la cabeza del rubio mientras este empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de su cuarto, al abrirla vio el enorme pasillo que terminaba en la única puerta a su alrededor, 5 segundos de pensarlo Naruto decidió salir corriendo embistiendo la puerta y quedando con cara de WTF ante lo que vio.

- Papa déjame algo de miel- Eso dijo fuan mientras Obito devoraba una pila entera de panqueques a la vez que atrás suyo una mujer castaña de espaldas preparaba más.

- No Fuan, primero entrenas y después te daré todo lo que quieras- el peli negro mayor sonrió satisfecho viendo como su hijo se resinaba y cruzaba los brazos en señal de molestia, ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del Ahora peli naranja.

- No le hagas caso Fuan toma come estos panqueques y después vuelves al entrenamiento- la mujer se dio vuelta mostrándose con todo lujo, parecía tener la misma edad que Obito, de cabello castaño corto, piel semis bronceada, con unas líneas en las mejillas de color azul, con un vestido azul opaco constituido por una falda de tamaño mediano en la parte inferior adornada de un listón blanco simulando alas de Ángel en la cintura, la parte superior cubría perfectamente sus pechos copa D.

- Puedes acompañarnos si quieres- La mujer sonrió de manera maternal antes de poner un plato en frente de donde Naruto estaba.

- _Claro me secuestran y después me invitan a desayunar, ¿Por qué no? -_ el rubio tomo asiento mirando el plato de tan extraño platillo, eran círculos hechos de masa, instintivamente como el uzumaki que es pensó en comer con palillos pero vio como el mayor peli negro y el menor devoraban los suyo con un tenedor dejo la idea de lado y empezó a comer ignorando olímpicamente al mayor de ellos.

- Bien, debes estar preguntándote, ¿Quiénes somos?, ¿Por qué te trajimos a aquí?, ¿Cómo sabíamos que te abandonarían?- Obito se dio a sí mismo un minuto de silencio dando un tono más serio.

- Para nada, simplemente comeré y me iré- En eso Obito se cayó de espalda al estilo anime ante de reincorporarse y ver directo a Naruto.

- No puedes irte o mejor dicho no te dejaremos irte, como te dije ayer seré tu nuevo sensei así que no quiero que te pase por la mente la idea de irte- Naruto siguió comiendo sin prestarle mucha o nada de atención al Uchiha, este viendo su poco interés recurrió a sus más fiables tácticas- ¿Tal vez quieras saber algo sobre tus padres o sobre tu abuelo?, ¿o más aun sobre qué pasa en estos momentos en Konoha?- Naruto fijo su mirada en el Uchiha dando a entender a Obito que dio en el clavo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en konoha exactamente?- Naruto vio directamente a Obito antes de que este abriera la boca, la castaña lo golpeo con un salten en la cabeza.

- ITAI, duele Rin- Obito se quejó con la ahora conocida como Rin que se dio vuelta mostrando su abanico como todo miembro de clan Uchiha.

- Como sea el caso te lo diré, hace poco de un día konoha empezó su movimiento para retener a un joven de ascendencia Uzumaki en konoha, Uchiha Sasuke fue declarado héroe nacional, hace poco se terminó un festival en "honor a quien termino el trabajo del Yondaime", mis espías informan que los concejales ninjas literalmente piden en bandeja de plata la cabeza de Uchiha, tal vez conozcas a alguno: El Clan Nara, El Clan Akimichi, El Clan Sarutobi, El Clan Aburame, el Clan Inuzuka, y también el clan Senju- Naruto siguió viendo fijamente a como nombraba a la personas que le daban su apoyo abiertamente.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es la razón de esas personas?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, ahora realmente no se sorprendía de eso, prácticamente por el no estaban muertos.

- Claro que sí, ¡Eh Tobi ven aquí!- Del piso salió un extraño ser de cuerpo humanoide completamente blanco desnudo sin nada literalmente SIN NADA, con un extraño rostro en forma de remolino con orificio donde debería estar el ojo derecho, haciendo un ridículo saludo militar.

- ¡Oea Obito-san, Rin-Sama, Fuan- Ototo!, ¿de qué sirvo?- el tan peculiar ser tenía un tono de niño de apenas 10 años, Obito se golpeó la cara con su palma, Rin estaba seria con una expresión de disgusto, sabía que la extraña criatura había cuidado de SU Obito, pero aun así no le caía muy bien que digamos, Por su parte ambos jóvenes pensaban lo mismo "el idiota más grande del mundo".

- Quiero que le digas que pasa en konoha, por cierto, te presento al nieto de Madara-sensei- Obito apunto a Naruto logrando que el ser conocido como Tobi le saltara encima.

- ¡Ahh quítate fenómeno!- Tobi seguía abrazando a Naruto de forma tan férrea que la familia Uchiha se sirvió otra ronda de desayuno, mientras Naruto invoco una docena de clones para sacarse a Tobi de encima… si tardaría un rato antes de que Tobi le dijera que pasa en konoha.

(…)

Konoha dejo de lado las fanfarrias, claro que sin dejar de lado el hecho de estar disfrutando tanto como podían de que el rubio había "muerto", Solo los concejales, civiles y demás basura seguían disfrutando de haber que no verían de nuevo al rubio, sin saber que en el ya hacia sembrada la semilla de venganza, aunque no era el único.

- Muy bien así… dos pasos a la izquierda tres a la derecha y aja listo- Akari dejo de lado un arbusto mostrando una estructura dejada a su suerte en el tiempo y a la intemperie, Sasuke se sorprendió, el lugar tenía el símbolo Uchiha por todos lados, Akari sabía que los de Burroha no tardarían en darse cuenta no más de 3 semanas de que se llevó al joven y que lo había remplazado por la peli rosa a la cual el agrego un Genjutsu para parecerse a Sasuke.

- ¿Porque estamos aquí?, Habla mujer- Sasuke tenía poca paciencia en este caso lo más que quería era ir a matar a Itachi, ahora con su Mangekyo no tenía rival, oh como se iba a joder, Akari no le hizo el menor caso y le empezó a hacer señales con las manos para que viera lo que había adentro.

- Mira Emo, tú quieres poder y aquí sabrás como obtenerlo, después de Todo, todo descendiente del Rikudō Sennin Necesita saber algo de su herencia, Mira y lee- Akari saco un dango de entre sus pechos para empezar a comerlo después de apuntar a un mural, Sasuke ignoro el hecho de haberse excitado viendo eso, también el hecho de creer que el Rikudō Sennin era un cuento.

- _Veamos….- _Sasuke analizo cada una de las palabras, Empezó a leer con el Sharingan normal y paso al Mangekyo cuando termino de leer estaba súper cabreado, durante la mayoría de los escritos solo mencionaba lo grande, fuerte y sexi que era Madara y después algo sobre el Rinnegan, otros sobre una profecía que solo podía leer teniendo el Mangekyō Sharingan eterno, También una series de Instrucciones de como despertar el Rinnegan pero eso solo se lograba con sangre Senju u Uzumaki, por último se despedía con una carita feliz más o menos así :D, agradecimientos a un buen chico y también que había un abanico de combate- Esta es la segunda estupidez más grande que he leído- Sasuke no quería recordad la vez que leyó un manga titulado Dragon Ball de Naruto.

- Ohh vamos, todo lo que esta hay es verdad y de paso Puedes llevarte un suvenir jeje- a chica rompió con su mano una pared mostrando tres abanicos de combate, Sasuke se acercó Eran uno rojo, otro azul y por ultimo uno Naranja y leyó "Para Kushina, No lo rompas" en el rojo, "Para Nagato, No lo utilices para fastidiar o ligar" en el azul y el ultimo decía "Jamás te rindas Kusuri, te quiere Papa", Sasuke tomo el azul porque parecía ser a su estilo- Me llevo este- Sasuke vio como Akari leía también el mural para después dar vuelta y sonreír.

- Bien ahora devuelta a Konoha por algo y después nos vamos a entrenar a otro país, Ok- Sasuke Solo asintió, buscaba poder y cada vez que seguía a Akari conseguía un poco más de eso, Así que tragándose su orgullo siguió a la chica.

(…)

En konoha o mejor dicho en la residencia Hyuuga ocurría el acto más horrible del mundo, todo enfrente de los miembros de la rama secundaria que veía horrorizados, y de la rama Principal que no se tragaba lo que pasaba, Hiashi Hyuuga arrancándole los ojos a su propia hija.

- ¿Porque?- El sollozo de Hinata conmovió el corazón de Todos con la triste e indiferente excepción de su Padre que a pesar de hacer eso, planeaba algo incluso más grotesco- ¿Porque?

- Porque eres débil, ¡ahora sal de mi vista antes que decida algo peor!- Hinata dejo que sus pies la llevaran a donde quisieran, solo quera huir, huir de todo, de su padre, del sello, Del hecho de saber que su amor había muerto en manos del Uchiha.

- ¡Maldición que lo repitas maldita sea!, Dilo de nuevo, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE ME OYES!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE HAYA MUERO!- Kiba estaba zarandeando al Doctor que lo atendía, la razón, era el simple hecho de haberle preguntado por cierto rubio idiota, Algo que el resto del equipo de rescata a Sasuke noto.

- Kiba tranquili…- Antes de completar la oración Neji sintió el temblor de piso seguido por una explosión con cercanías a la Torre Hokage- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Neji de inmediato como su cuerpo se o permitía poso su vista a través de la ventana.

(…)

- Inconcebible Tsunade, el demonio casi mata al Uchiha así que me parece bastante justo que le entregues los jutsus del Hokage como compensación de su arremetida de parte del demonio- El lame bolas cuyo nombre es Koharu se imponía firme a la idea de que Tsunade le entregara los pergaminos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze como "retribución" de casi haber muerto en manos del demonio.

- ¡ES ASI Uchiha-SAMA MERECE ESO Y MAS!, ¡QUE LO ENTRENE JIRAIYA-SAMA!- esta vez fue turno de un civil para dar su "gran" y "acertada" idea de que debía pasar con el ultimo Uchiha cosa que compartían el resto de retrasa…. Er civiles, solo faltaba Danzo alias la "momia" por dar su opinión que para él está al 100% acertada, iba a abrir la boca cuando…

BOOOOOMMMMM (Son grandes efectos lo sé).

Tsunade hizo un esfuerzo por no caer, el sismo fue suficiente como dejar caer su copa de sake, a acto y sin la necesidad de que los llamara, una horda de AMBUS apareció comandada por Yugao.

- ¡Hokage-sama!, ¡Han entrado a la bóveda de jutsus de los Hokages!- Otra explosión a los lejos los dejo sin mucho que pensar- Hokage-sama la explosión venia de

- _¿Porque justo ahora?-_ fue lo único que pudo pensar la Hokage dio la orden con un puñetazo en su escritorio- ¡AHORA ME INTERESA UN CARAJO QUIEN ES SOLO TRAINGALO Y EMPALENLO!- La rubia solo recibió un Hai como confirmación.

(…)

Desde las afueras de la torre Hokage se mostraba como la gente corrió para salvarse el pellejo, el fuego consumía gran parte de los recintos personales de los clanes, Los civiles pedían a suplicas que su "Héroe" el "ultimo" Uchiha los salvara de su atacante, los Ninjas usaban los pocos Jutsus Suiton para apagar un poco los incendios, Pero lo dejaron de lado para pasar a orinarse en los pantalones cuando desde el monte Hokage un conocido Emo desplegaba sus técnicas Katon más poderosas.

- _**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego Infernal)- **_Sasuke exhalo una gran bola el fuego que calcino hasta los huesos de varias personas, antes de continuar su arremetida contra la aldea varios Shuriken se lanzaron en su dirección que evito dando varias vueltas hacia atrás en dirección a la cabeza del padre de Naruto, cuando se terminó de reincorporar vio a todos lados antes de hacer varios sellos- Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu- La bola de fuego se disparó hacia unos árboles de donde una silueta salto.

- _**Mizu Shooku no Jutsu (Jutsu Chorro de Agua)**_- Antes de impactar la silueta soltó una pequeña corriente de agua que logro evaporar la bola de fuego dejando a su vez una nube de vapor, Sasuke reacciono activando su Sharingan en busca de rastros de Chakra algo que dejo de tener importancia al sentir un frio filo en su cuello.

- Uchiha Sasuke, parte del equipo 7, actualmente el único Uchiha bajo el ala de konoha, sométete antes de tener que inmovilizarte- Sasuke en un rápido combo se libró del agarre de su contrincante sin mucha prisa se lanzó hacia el dándole una patada en la barbilla seguido de un combo de golpes en la espalda antes de lanzarlo hacia los más espeso de la niebla.

- ¡¿Nunca que han dicho que no subestimes a tu rival?!- antes de recibir respuesta Sasuke recibió un gancho derecho directo en su cara antes de notar a otras dos siluetas con las misma marca de chakra- _Clones debo…-_ los pensamientos de Sasuke se cortaron al sentir el frio acero clavado en su hombro derecho por parte del original de las siluetas, antes poder hacer algo a su espalda se oyeron millares de pájaros- _Ese Jutsu- _De golpe la electricidad choco con su pecho.

- Se acabó- de un "poof" el cuerpo de Sasuke paso un tronco cualquiera, la silueta se tensó un poco antes de que una tenue luz roja se ganara su atención en esa niebla- ¡MIERDA!

BOOOMM

En la neblina justamente en el centro una explosión detono causando estragos en el monte Hokage, se destruyó la parte de Tobirama sin posibilidad de recuperación.

(En el cielo)

- ¡MAAAAALDIIIIIITOOOOO UCHHIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Tobirama les taladro los oídos a todos los difuntos.

(Volviendo)

Sobre los edificios de konoha Sasuke volvió a ganar esa sonrisa arrogante de antes de reír como loco viendo como jugo sin medirse abiertamente contra la silueta, antes de poder saltar a las calles de la aldea dos Katanas le detuvieron el paso posándose contra su pecho y espalda.

- Ahh, creo que deberían prestarme menos atención y más a ella- Sasuke apunto adonde Akari sostenía un pergamino mientras saludaba con su otra mano- Adiós...- Sasuke desapareció en un Poof dejando a unos AMBUS más que asustados que voltearon a la chica de cabello negro.

- _**Doton Faten no Jutsu (Jutsu estaca de Tierra)**_- La chica soltó de sus palmas dos pequeñas estacas de piedra que justo le atravesaron entre las cejas de los dos AMBUS- Uups me pase, Ahh ya que- La chica desapareció en un sushin para reaparecer junto a Sasuke en las puertas de Konoha.

- Ok, ¿Listo Emo?- La chica recibió un asentimiento de parte de emosuke para entonces encaminarse lejos de konoha que se quemaba en fuego, con los AMBUS medio muertos, en su cabeza Sasuke pensaba que él había hecho todo eso… que equivocado estaba- _Kukuku oh mi dulce Itachi pronto nos volveremos a ver._

(…)

Decir que Tsunade estaba molesta era una vil y atroz mentira, ¡ella ardía en cólera!, su aldea se estaba quemando por culpa de un mocoso que no debía tener fuerzas ni para alzar un brazo pero aun así, los concejales seguían hay como esperando un milagro, los AMBUS de Yugao no volvían, de paso noto que la momia de Danzo se había escabullido se quien a donde, por otro lado un goteo en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar... espera, ¿Goteo?, si goteo, Tsunade llevo su mano a la cabeza y vio con horror… era sangre, como alma que lleva el Kyubi Tsunade salió dejando al "honorable" consejo solos y a su suerte.

Tsunade corrió por las escaleras hasta la terraza de la torre Hokage, su cara perdió color, tuvo que tragar duro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la razón, frente a ella, no más de 200 AMBUS empalados para su ironía en un gigante árbol que surgía del suelo, cubierto por la sangre de los Shinobis y con flores rojas acentuando el efecto de muerte, para rematar a su espalda estaba konoha con varios edificios quemándose, no con el fuego normal sino con uno negro que al cabo de unos minutos se deshizo.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- Antes de decir algo detrás de ella se mostró aun AMBU con mascara de perro sosteniendo a Kakashi- ¿Quién eres?- Tsunade vio a Kakashi que estaba en deplorables situación.

- Un placer Hokage-sama soy Shehiko y pertenezco a la Rama de AMBU bajo el mando del Hokage, estoy aquí para seguir sus órdenes. Tsunade no decía nada el joven como más tenía la edad de Konohamaru, con cabello blanco y largo con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, con la piel clara, ojo negro y típico conjunto AMBU.

- Pero, ¿porque Kakashi esta así?- El joven desvió la mirada al árbol donde un AMBU parecía seguir con vida- ¡YUGAO!- Tsunade salto de golpe despedazo el árbol al instante y con una buena velocidad, el joven la tomo en el aire- ¿Que sucedió?- la Gondaime empezó a suministrar algo de chacra en la heridas de la chica que como pudo se quitó la masca y vio a los ojos a su superior.

- Uchiha… poder…. Shodaime Hokage…. rollo- Yugao dejo de hablar cuando sin previo aviso se desmayó.

- Que está pasando- la Gondaime y su acompañante estaban absortos de que alguien en las sombras los observaba con sus ojos amarillos y verde por igual.

- Es hora de avisar al jefe- en eso la criatura se hundió de forma dramática.

(…)

Naruto tuvo una buena mañana, un buen desayuno, una pelea con una extraña criatura y por fin iba a entrenar con su nuevo sensei después de enterarse de lo de konoha, pero justo frente él estaba el conocido como fuan comiéndose una paleta, alrededor de ellos una gran sala poco iluminada llenas de símbolos del remolino, como adorno estaba una estatua con nueve ojos y cadenas por todos lados, a los lados estaban Obito, Rin y Tobi junto a otro ser con solo la mitad de su cuerpo y una raíces verdes saliéndole de la cintura.

- ¿Qué?, ¿tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunto con tono irritado Fuan viendo a Naruto De forma confiada- Acaso nos vas a empezar a atacarme, como lo hacías con ese otro Uchiha… Hump como se llamaba, saniki no.., ¿sakuro?... no, ¡ya! SasUKE- después de hacer énfasis en las tres últimas letras del nombre de su paisano, logrando así que Naruto cayera en carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago.

- Jajá si eso estuvo bueno pero ahora voy en serio- De la nada dos clones del rubio tomaron a fuan de lo brazo mientras este junto a otro completaban un Rasengan que corrió a tratar de impactar contra el peli negro que alzo los pies esquivando y el Rasengan y logrando que impactara en el suelo, todavía con los pies en el aire el peli negro aprovecho y le metió un patada al clon que lo sostenía del brazo derecho y un puñetazo al del lado izquierdo, luego empezó a hacer sellos pero antes de completarlos.

- ¡Rasengan!- el rubio le metió su técnica más fuerte en la espalda al Uchiha que salió disparado hacia una esquina oscura- ¡tomas eso!- antes de hacer su baile de la victoria de las sombras se vieron una bermudas de color blanco saliendo de la esquina.

- Sigues siendo un Dobe si te pones feliz con eso- Naruto vio Al dueño de esas palabras para empezar a emanar chacra de Kyubi por su cuerpo- Sabes Dobe en estos momentos estoy disfrutando de Sakura más de lo que lo harás en toda tu vida, esa aldea pisa por donde yo camino mientras a ti te escupe en la cara… ¡no vales más que un animal!- Eso fue el colmo en la espalda de Naruto se empezó a formar una segunda cola, después una tercera, si estaba al borde del filo- Pero sabes que es lo mejor que después de todo, nadie te va extrañar así que adiós Dobe- ¡Bingo!, eso fue lo último que necesitaba el Kyubi para hacer aparecer la cuarta cola de chacra en Naruto.

- ¡SAAASSUUKEE!- el grito de cólera de Naruto dio por inicio una cúpula de chacra rojo gigantesca que al cabo de un rato se deshizo mostro a Naruto en su forma más terrorífica.

- Uups... Creo que me pase- Hablo fuan viendo como su Genjutsu logro eso en Naruto, mientras Obito se atraganto con su chupeta, Zetsu estuvo a punto de convertirse en un árbol, peor fue Tobi que abrazo a rin que de un golpe lo mando contra el suelo.

- ¡DEMONIOS!- Obito salió disparado hacia Naruto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Gerymaru**: Gracias por la sugerencia veré que hago, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

**Holy van God: **si más o menos, espero que te haya caído bien el capítulo.

**Shunshu: **si lamento la tardanza, espero que disfrutaras del capítulo.

**DarkKayser: **Espero que hayas quedado más impresionado, nos vemos.

**Saori Chan: **Bueno, yo particularmente hubiera hecho un NarutoxFemKyubi pero el harem suena más interesante, deberías de leerte el segundo y tercer capítulo.

¡Nos leemos luego!..


End file.
